Alex's song
by California-Bound
Summary: Nate and Alex have been best friends for as long as they both can remember. Alex is now sixteen and Nate has some new feelings towards her, and vise versa. Based on the song. NALEX Nate/Alex SMITCHIE Shane/Mitchie Later chapters


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**(Nate age:9)**

**(Alex age:7)**

"Dude, you are so going down." That's the way Alex's best friend, Nate Grey always greeted her. He'd come, running inside her house and spring on her; while their parents just watched and laughed.

"Not if you go down first." She'd giggle as she'd tackle him on the floor, he would pretend he was hurt and she would always fall for it. He would then pin her to the ground and laugh.

"Wrong again, Russo." He would flash his award winning smile at her, as she would calmly get off the floor and he would run outside.

"Nate! Wait for me!." Alex ran after him, as their families trailed behind them. It was her birthday and no birthday would be complete without her best friend.

NALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEX

"I brought my guitar, Alex." Nate showed her his brand new guitar. "I really wanted to show you, Jason's been teaching me how to play. You want to hear." Alex nodded her head as she sat on the swing-set's swing.

"Okay, remember I'm still learning." Nate sat next to Alex on the other swing, as he started to play.

Alex really liked his playing, a smile spread across her face. "That's beautiful Nate." She slightly whispered it.

"Really?! You really think so, Alex!" Nate looked at her with eager eyes.

Alex giggled as she nodded. "Yeah, I really did." She encouraged him with a warm smile.

"NATE!"

"ALEX!"

"YOU LOVE BIRDS GET OVER HERE!"

Faint laughter was heard in the background, as Alex and Nate shook their heads and rolled their eyes. "Dad." They both said in unison.

"Oh my my my." Alex's mom Theresa waved her hand at the two kids that were heading over to them.

"Nate?" Alex turned to look at Nate as they both walked towards their families.

"Yeah?" Nate looked at Alex, as she frowned.

"When you become famous, which I know you will because your amazing at the guitar. Are you going to forget about me?" She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Alex?" Nate, stopped Alex in their track as he lifted her chin, so she can look at him. "I will never ever forget about you."

NALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEXNALEX

**(9 YEARS LATER)**

"You're my best friend, Alex." Nate held the microphone as he was on stage, at Alex's sweet sixteen. He made a short speech on why Alex was so important to him, before her grand entrance. She came in wearing a beautiful ivory colored gown and a tiara with her hair in curls and in a fancy up-do. That was the first time, Nate noticed she wasn't a little girl anymore. "You're beautiful." He whispered, but loud enough for people to hear.

As Alex made her way toward the stage, she slightly blushed as she heard Nate say she was beautiful. Ever since Nate was fifteen he became super famous, along with his brothers' just like Alex had predicted, and he always kept his promise, he never forgot about her. She asked him, if 'Connect three' could perform at her party and of course he said yes.

"The birthday girl." Nate announced as she stood next to him on the stage. She looked up at him, and smiled widely. He mouthed to her, 'you look lovely.'

She looked down and blushed as everyone clapped for her. But she didn't blush because of that she blushed because Nate complemented her.

"Thank you." She said to everyone as she got a hold of the microphone, and kissed Nate on the cheek. "Mostly to you." She whispered in his ear.

He just stood there staring at her, for once in his life he was speechless. He just nodded and stepped back, to give Alex the stage.

"You guys have made this an amazing sweet sixteen. I'd like to thank, my parents; my second family The Greys', and my favorite band CONNECT THREE!" Everyone clapped and cheered as she said their name. Nate slightly chuckled and looked over at Jason and Shane, who were also chuckling. "Enjoy everyone."

Alex started to climb down the stage as Nate took hold of her arm to stop her. "Alex, wait." He took off his guitar and motioned their band to take a break, and the music from the DJ started to play. Alex looked up at him, smiling with her eyes. "I wanted to give you your present in private."

"Nate, you didn't have to get me anything, you know that." She slightly giggled, as he shook his head.

"I know, but this is special. Follow me." He smiled, and Alex's stomach started to flutter.

"Okay." She whispered, and bit her lip as he took a hold of her hand and led her outside of the ballroom, and outside the Plaza hotel.

He looked around to make sure they were alone. "Okay, Alex you ready?" He teased. She nodded and held up her hand. "Nope, you gotta' close your eyes." He slightly laughed.

"Fine." She closed her eyes. Nate took that as an opportunity to really look at her. The wind started to pick up and a hair fell on her face. He brushed his fingers on her lips, accidently as he tried to remove the hair. Alex shivered, from the touch not the cold.

"Your cold, here take my jacket." He took off his tux's jacket as he wrapped it around Alex. She opened her eyes slightly. "No cheating." Nate smiled at her and she closed her eyes again. He took out a small jewelry box from his pant pocket, and placed it on her hand.

Alex opened her eyes, and looked at the box then at him. "Can I?" She motioned to the box and he nodded. She gasped as she saw what was inside.

It was a beautiful, 7k gold heart shaped locket, with an engraving that said; _You'll always be in my heart, I hope I'm in yours. –Nate. _A tear escaped her eye, as she opened the locket and there was a picture the two of the them took a week before. "Oh, Nate." Without warning she flung her arms around Nate.

He smiled wide as he stepped back alittle trying to regain his balance and wrapped his arms around her, as well. "I made a promise to never forget about you, so that was just my way of making sure you never forget about me."

Tears were falling down Alex's face freely as she looked up at him. "Nate Grey, I would never in an eternity forget about you." She laughed a little and smiled at him. "This is the best present anyone has ever gotten me."

"You're the best thing I've ever had." Nate looked down at her, and hugged her once more. _More than you'll know. _He thought to himself.

"Nate we need you, in there." Shane stuck his head out of the door. "I've been looking for you all over the place." He took a look at Alex and just shook his head. "Come on dude, you can exchange vows later, people are demanding you to get out there."

"Ok, tell them I'll be there in a minute." Nate still held Alex in his arms.

"You should go." She encouraged him, letting go of him, and walking towards the entrance. "I should get going too." She turned to him and did a little wave. "See you later?"

Nate still stood in the same spot and nodded his head looking down. "Ye-Yeah you bet." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, again for my present. I absolutely love it." She went inside.

"She's sixteen, Nate." Nate whispered to himself, then headed inside. _Then why am I starting to _want _her._

**Ok so that was the first chapter.**

**Tell me what you think, I know it was short and stuff, but hey it was Nalex fluff right? Lol.**

**I think this story is going to be more of a 'journey'. But don't worry it'll still have **_**drama. **_**Lmfao.**

**Oh and for you 'I could be your anything' readers, I'm just not that sure If I want to continue it or not, I don't know. Tell me what you think about that too. **

**Well bye. **


End file.
